


where's the fire?

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: the hair flying in her face wasn't helping her get a good look at where she was going, and the next thing she knew, she was colliding into someone. — emma/jefferson.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Emma Swan





	where's the fire?

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** emma and jefferson meet while attending university.

Emma was silently cursing herself as she sprinted her way towards her first class; it was just her luck that her cell phone had been on silent when the alarm went off, and her alarm clock was malfunctioning for whatever reason.  
  
Now she was running like her life depended on it, books in hand, bag slung haphazardly across her shoulders and her golden curls flying everywhere.  
  
She really should have tied her hair into a ponytail.  
  
The hair flying in her face wasn't helping her get a good look at where she was going, and the next thing she knew, she was colliding into someone. There was a loud grunt, the wrapping of arms around her waist and her small yelp as the hit the ground, her books stuck at a painful angle in between them.  
  
"Ow..." It was a deep, very masculine voice that made her scramble to her feet.  
  
"I am so, _so_ sorry." she breathed, eyes wide as she brushed her hair out of her face and extended a hand to the man she'd pretty much tackled to the ground.  
  
There was a soft chuckle before he looked up at her. Emma was met with the most startling shade of blue then.  
  
"It's fine." He told her, taking her hand and reminding her that she had been offering it to him in the first place. "Though, I'm inclined to ask where the fire is. You were going pretty fast there."  
  
Emma laughed and bit down on her lip as she helped him to his feet. "First day and I'm late. And I was told Gold was a hard ass. Soooo, I should probably get going." Emma pulled her hand back and fixed her bag on her shoulders, starting to head in the direction of her class as she called out, "I am sorry again though, really."  
  
He laughed again. "You can pay me back later. Gold _is_ a hard ass. So go."  
  
Emma grinned and nodded before turning and hauling ass again; she was feeling suddenly giddy at the thought of seeing the stranger again. She was only now regretting not asking his name.

**end.**


End file.
